contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:Kontrattak/archive1
Avertissement Sans avoir jamais réellement contribué autrement de façon constructive, un contributeur indélicat parfaitement identifié et dont les interventions ont pu être recoupées, s'évertue depuis quelques temps, sur ce wiki Art contemporain et le wiki Films, et bien qu'il ait été prévenu à de multiples reprises, à vandaliser certains articles et de nombreuses pages de discussions (dont celle-ci) d'articles ou de contributeurs en y apposant systématiquement des commentaires ou affirmations agressives de nature diffamatoire, injureuse et calomnieuse (tels que définis et sanctionnés par les articles 29, 33, 35 et 35bis de la loi sur la liberté de la presse du 29 juillet 1881, et relevant de l'article 6 de la loi LCEN de 2004 dite "Loi pour la pour la Confiance dans l'Economie Numérique"). Ce contributeur problématique (Foulish sur Wiki Art contemporain & Foulish sur wiki Films, agissant également sous les IP 89.159.155.218 (Lyonnaise communication/Noos), 82.127.116.63 = 82.127.116.63 sur wikipédia, et dernièrement 88.182.158.136 (fixe Freebox)) persiste à établir une équivalence entre notre identité IRL, nous affublant d'autres pseudos sur d'autres wikis, avec celle d'un auteur mentionné sur ce wiki dans un article qu'il a contribué à faire supprimer de wikipédia aux mêmes motifs (sous pseudo Krrt, ce qu'il a reconnu ici) tout en y répandant les mêmes types de commentaires délictueux rédigés sur le même ton agressif à la limite de la pathologie obsessionnelle, faits pour lesquels il a été déjà été averti sur wikipédia. Or, après croisement de certaines contributions "suspectes" de ce contributeur et de ses IP, et en particulier recoupement de son IP "89.159.155.218 (Lyonnaise communication/Noos)" dont nous disposions par ailleurs (suite à une erreur de manipulation/login de sa part sur wikipédia), nous avons eu la surprise de découvrir de façon certaine que ce "Foulish" ici/"Krrt" sur wikipédia n'est autre qu'un faux nez "vengeur" de l'administrateur DocteurCosmos sur Wikipédia (voir le commentaire de ceci qu'il a apposé sur wikipédia par dépit du maintien de l'article ici, infirmé de façon éclatante par cela = ticket OTRS numéro 2007122310007316, ce qui prouve une fois de plus la mauvaise foi sévissant sur wikipédia et de ses "administrateurs" aussi malhonnêtes que manipulateurs...) ! Il est évidemment inutile de commenter ici plus avant ces propos aussi infondés que répétitifs, méprisables pour tout dire vu la rage avec laquelle ils sont régulièrement apposés, uniquement destinés à continuer de discréditer et diffamer cet auteur pour justifier a posteriori les turpitudes commises à son encontre sur Wikipédia.fr par certains contributeurs (dont le mari d'une autre auteur rivale en écritures) et un quarteron d'administrateurs aux pratiques aussi indélicates que répréhensibles (tous dévoués à la "terreur" de wikipédia, Hégésippe Cormier: voir ici et ici par exemple), ni même de continuer à se hasarder à tout échange avec ce contributeur désoeuvré: ils n'ont rien à faire ici. Car il convient de rappeler que le seul objet de ces wikis Films et Art contemporain est de contribuer constructivement à l'élaboration d'aticles traitant de cinéma ou d'art contemporain, et non à colporter ragots ou conflits extérieurs à cet objet. Il convient également de rappeler que l'anonymat est garanti pour les contributeurs inscrits, et que nulle discussion ne saurait s'engager sur leur présupposée identité IRL, ce qui n'a aucun intérêt dans la mesure où les contributions permettent d'alimenter ces wikis. Il est enfin et bien évidemment rappelé que tous les échanges se doivent de rester courtois, et que tous propos injurieux ou de nature diffamatoire sont bannis, tant en pages de discussion que dans les commentaires en boîte de diff.: toute contribution dérogeant à ces règles élémentaires de savoir-vivre, garantissant la quiétude de ces wikis, devront donc être systématiquement revertés, les contributeurs étant invités à en faire de même au cas où cela se reproduirait et tant que ce contributeur problématique n'aura pas été averti, sanctionné, bloqué ou banni. --Kontrattak 30 mars 2008 à 17:05 (UTC) Pasolini Question: comment faire pour importer l'article PP Pasolini d'ici sur Art contemporain sans perdre les liens internes (tout recréer ?) où il a autant sa place (en + sera souvent en lien interne avec articles actuels et à venir) ? Y a-t-il une "bidouille" pratique particulière ? --Kontrattak 1 avril 2008 à 21:38 (UTC) :Il n'y a pas de solution miracle; j'ai fait une recopie sélective Pier Paolo Pasolini que vous pouvez compléter sur ce qui est hors cinéma filmcultes 2 avril 2008 à 09:17 (UTC) Bloc Je vous ai dégagé puisque vous avez expliqué la situation. Désolé pour la confusion. De même, j'ai prolongé le bloc de Grosj puisqu'il est un vandale connu. Merci de me contacter, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] http://images.wikia.com/central/images/9/9c/Jan.png (Talk) 5 avril 2008 à 21:49 (UTC) :(I've deleted your other user account, like you've requested. Cheers,) J'ai supprimé votre autre compte d'utilisateur, comme toi ai demandé. À la votre, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] http://images.wikia.com/central/images/9/9c/Jan.png (Talk) 5 avril 2008 à 22:39 (UTC) ::Merci de me re-débloquer, que je vous explique par mail: demandez à Filcultes: je subis des vandales dont j'ai donné la liste ici, dont je revert les diffamations et attaques personnelles systématiquement (regardez: on ne peut pas laisser ces commenbtaires en PdD des 5 articles concernés !), et lui signale depuis des jours les canulars à suppprimer, ce qu'il fait, mais pas assez vite vu la bande de furieux "en face". ET regardez toutes mes contributions réelles: j'ai créé les 3/4 des articles de ce wiki, inauguré par Filmcultes justement en partie pour que je puisse y travailler... C'est un peu désespérant de me bloquer alors que je contribue énormément, suis victime de 2 ou 3 vandales importés de wikipédia,et que je fais en plus la maintenance de ce wiki (ai créé aussi des parties de la page d'accueil !). Et vous pouvez supprimer le compte "Kontr_attak" que je ne réutiliserai pas, et effacer ensuite ce message. Merci d'avance Kontrattak :::I'm still blocked: why ? I gived you reasons of my interventions and you have seen that "Grosj" was a troll and vandall. Look here: ici. And to continue working properly as always and more on this wiki, I desire to become administrator to provide such vandalls ans trolls: thanks. Je suis toujours bloqué: pourquoi, c'est injuste ? Je vous ai donné les raisons légitimes de mes interventions et la liste ici des trolls et vandales que j'avais détectés. Afin de continuer à encore mieux contribuer sur ce wiki où j'ai créé la plupart des artislces, je demande aussi le statut d'administrateur. Merci d'avance. Kontrattak ::::(Hi, sorry about that, my mistake. I thought I had unblocked you; I had too many things going on at once :P You should be unblocked now.) Bonjour, désolé au sujet du ce, mon erreur. J'ai pensé que je vous avais dégagé ; J'ai eu trop de choses continuer immédiatement :P vous devriez être dégagés maintenant. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] http://images.wikia.com/central/images/9/9c/Jan.png (Talk) 5 avril 2008 à 22:57 (UTC) :::::Ok, I see: thanks, sincerely. I erase now 4 last vandalism of "Grosj" (don'y block me again ! -:) ), and then I create a new article, and will ask statut administrator to Filmcultes to "protect" this wiki where I work a lot. J'ai vu, merci sincérement. J'efface encore 4 vandalismes de "grosj" (ne me rebloquez pas ! :-) ), et je créé ensuite un autre article, pusi demande à devenir administrateur à Filmcultes pour continuer à protéger ce wiki où je travaille beaucoup. Peace/paix on you/sur vous. --Kontrattak 5 avril 2008 à 23:02 (UTC) ::::::(No problem :) ) Aucun problème :) [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] http://images.wikia.com/central/images/9/9c/Jan.png (Talk) 5 avril 2008 à 23:06 (UTC) :Hey, I actually blocked that user when you originally asked me :) Grosj has been blocked for a 3 months, and his sockpuppet account has been blocked indefinitely for evading a ban. Let me know if you have any more problems. Cheers, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] http://images.wikia.com/central/images/9/9c/Jan.png (Talk) 6 avril 2008 à 02:02 (UTC) ::Ok, I saw it, and since "filmcultes" did what was necessary (discussion pages bloked): may be we will be cool now :-). Cheers. --Kontrattak 6 avril 2008 à 22:00 (UTC) Liste des vandales & faux nez sévissant sur Wikia_Art contemporain * Foulish sur Wiki Art contemporain & Foulish sur Wikia Films agissant également sous les IP 89.159.155.218 (Lyonnaise communication/Noos), 82.127.116.63 = 82.127.116.63 sur wikipédia, et 88.182.158.136 (fixe Freebox) = Krrt sur wikipédia (reconnu par lui-même ici) = Utilisateur:Krrt ici = 77.193.101.99 = Petite fleur ici & Petite fleur sur Wikia_Films * Molodoï: averti ici (voir vandalismes ici et ici) * Grosj ici (vandale bloqué 3 mois) = Lerichard sur wikipédia * Vertgris (voir contribs) menu déroulant? j'ai tenté de créer un modèle boîte déroulante, mais ça ne fonctionne pas, je creuse. quel est exactement votre besoin? filmcultes 7 avril 2008 à 08:31 (UTC) :c'est en prévision pour 1) mettre les sommaires des n° d'EvidenZ en menu déroulant dans l'article à faire 2) maintenance sur ma page utilisateur et ma PdD 3) autres usages futurs - Cdt --Kontrattak 7 avril 2008 à 09:24 (UTC) Re: Hey, there. Sorry about the late replies—I've been away from my computer for the last week or so. I noticed that filmcultes has blocked the users that were a disruption, so I went ahead and blocked the IP 77.193.101.99 that was vandalizing the site. Cheers, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] http://images.wikia.com/central/images/9/9c/Jan.png (Talk) 4 mai 2008 à 16:04 (UTC) : not enough, sorry: 2 new deux vandalisms with the same name "Petite fleur" this day at 15h20... Block another time or protect pages "Franck Laroze" and "PdD FL" ? He is really boaring... --Kontrattak 4 mai 2008 à 19:10 (UTC) utilité entrisme pseudo droits d'auteurs éteints via GFDL par admins WP ? Bonjour, Quelles sont la justification juridique (article de loi) et l'utilité de ceci ? Est-ce un moyen de réintroduire la polémique inepte colportée sur ce wiki par Krrt/Foulish et tous ses faux nez durant 2 mois ? Il y 'a d'autres articles supprimés de wikipédia qui se sont retrouvés ici, comme Nouvelles textualités et nouvelles technologies ou Théâtre postdramatique, pour lesquels cette opération n'a pas été effectuée. Merci de me répondre: à défaut, j'effacerai. D'autant que, juridiquement, si l'article a été supprimé de WP, Wikipédia ne peut plus y prétendre en termes de droit, donc cette mention "importé de wikipédia" est obsolète et n'a plus à figurer. Ou alors c'est une OPA de Wikipédia (très peu recomandable en ce moment juridiquement...) sur ce wiki, ce qui n'est évidemment pas acceptable. Par ailleurs, comme votre lien renvoie à une page réservée aux administrateurs de WP, ce que vous êtes (votre pseudo est identique), avant de venir faire la loi ici, vous feriez mieux de réparer vos torts envers cet auteur suite à la cabale invraissemblable que vous et vos collègues ont mené à son encontre durant les derniers mois, celle-ci ayant mené à la suppression du présent article dans des circonstances qui ont fait le tour de la netosphère. En ce cas pourquoi revendiquer une quelconque paternité sur l'article d'un auteur que vous n'avez eu de cesse de conspuer tout en permettant à l'un de ceux qui avait lancé la cabbale (Philippe Boisnard, qui ensute a tout effacé suite à une intervention d'avocat dont tout le monde a eu vent à l'époque) de contribuer lui-même à son propre article. Conclusion: balayez d'abord devant votre porte. Donc, sans justification (et en droit il n'y en a pas: faites-vous enfin bien conseiller autrement que par des administrateurs-adolescents boutonneux), cela sera effacé, aucune justification légale n'étant légitime en l'état (et la licence GDFL n'étant qu'une licence d'agrément qui n'a aucune valeur en droit français). Par ailleurs, si vous voulez jouer les justiciers à bon escient, commencez donc par annuler deux reverts qui font déjà rire (de la nullité et de l'acharnement de wikipédia dans le petit milieu du net artistique) commis récemment, toujours à l'encontre du même auteur (qui visiblement vous dérange par l'ampleur de ses activités que vous essayez systématiquement de minorer), par l'administrateur Darkoneko sur les pages "Anne Hidalgo"/iciet "Stanislas Nordey"/là: effacer/caviarder ainsi le nom d'un auteur de ses créations (rapport DADVSI pour lui et l'avocat A. Gitton, et le livre "Passions civiles") est pour le coup un réel délit en droit français (non respect du droit d'auteur moral imprescriptible) dont wikipédia ferait bien mieux de se soucier: quand cet auteur et son avocat vont s'en rendre compte, m'est avis que vous n'allez plus rigoler et qu'on reparlera de votre encyclopédie des réglements de compte en termes peu glorieux suite à vos boulettes récentes... Vraiment, vous n'êtes pas plus sérieux que crédible...PS: vous rendez-vous compte que la liste de tous les contributeurs à cet article, dont plusieurs administrateurs ayant ensuite voté sa suppression, infirme totalement les motifs invoqués par Hégésippe Cormier dans ses motivations de suppression de l'article ?) Cordialement --Kontrattak 12 mai 2008 à 21:18 (UTC) : Concernant ceci (inutile de multiplier les pages de discussion, continuons ici si vous le voulez bien): vous le dites vous-même, de multiples ajouts ont été apportés lorsque l'article était sur WP, par différents utilisateurs, sous licence GFDL. Si vous souhaitez reproduire ce contenu en dehors de la GFDL, il faut obtenir l'accord de toutes les auteurs (ce qui est en pratique irréalisable). Vous vous devez donc respecter la GFDL soit 1) reproduire le texte sous la même licence GFDL 2) inclure la liste des auteurs, en ajoutant la signification des pseudonymes (utilisateurs de Wikipedia), seul moyen de les identifier. Ces conditions sont remplies, il n'y a donc aucun problème pour ma part. Bonne journée. Vege102 14 mai 2008 à 20:31 (UTC) :::Arrêtez de nous prendre pour des imbéciles: j'ai été patient, je ne développerai même pas: je supprime toutes vos mentions tant que le droit d'auteur n'aura pas d'abord été respecté sur les pages "Anne Hidalgo" (ici) et "Stanislas Nordey" (là) sur WP: vous savez de quoi je parle, sinon demandez à l'abruti et malhonnête Darkoneko (qui verrouille les pages pour protéger ses méfaits). Avant de donner des leçons fumeuses de droit ici où vous n'avez AUCUN DROIT dans la mesure où les articles ont été supprimés (à moins de vous comporter comme un éditeur, avec ce que cela implique...), faites respecter le DROIT VERITABLE et IMPRESCRIPTIBLE du droit moral d'auteur sur votre encyclopédie; dès qu'une oeuvre est citée, TOUS LES CO-AUTEURS doivent l'être également. Inutile de revenir ici tant que cela n'est pas fait. --Kontrattak 19 mai 2008 à 22:06 (UTC) stop gag @ Bapti: J'avais été assez clair et vous avais averti: j'ai donc évidemment reverté toutes vos modifs sans fondement dans la mesure où: * le respect de la GFDL n'a aucune valeur légale en regard du droit français, juste d'agrément, qui ne connait que la LCEN et le code de la propriété intellectuelle; * dès lors que l'article est supprimé de WP, selon le droit français, vous n'avez plus aucun droit dessus, il tombe dans le domaine public et nous ne sommes même pas obligés de mentionner la provenance WP (sinon du site de FL pour l'article le concernant, antérieur à l'article sur WP): si cela vous importe, pourquoi les avoir supprimés ? Rétablissez-les, on verra ensuite; * perdurer dans votre attitude d'entrisme injustifié vous met (WP) d'office en situation d'éditeur et non plus d'hébergeur (puisque les pages ont été supprimées de WP, dans des circinstances sur lesquelles il vaut mieux ne pas revenir pour vous...): votre responsabilité juridique (celle de WP) est dès lors lourdement engagée pour les "faits" antérieurs, et vous ne pouvez plus cacher vos malversations derrière l'"excuse de l'hébergeur"; *CONCLUSION: vous rétablissez d'abord le droit d'auteur sur WP dans les articles "Anne Hidlago" (1) et Stanislas Nordey (2) en disant à Darkoneko d'arrêter ses délits, et ensuite nos pouvons envisager une tolérance à faire publier vos élements ici. Au cas où vous feriez l'ignorant je vous rappelel que le droit d'auteur le plus imprescriptible est le droit moral de paternité et de citation, qui OBLIGE A CITER TOUS LES CO-AUTEURS d'une oeuvre DES LORS QU'ELLE EST CITEE (et non par un hypothétique renvoi de lien). Que cela vous plaise ou non, c'est ainsi, et supprimer le nom d'un avocat co-auteur d'un projet de loi DADVSI n'est pas non plus d'une grande intelligence (faites vacciner Darkoneko, il semble en avoir besoin). A défaut, continuez d'allez faire le beau sur WP, pas ici où je veille, sans menacer aucunement la sécurité juridique de ce wiki. J'espère avoir été assez clair. --Kontrattak 20 mai 2008 à 16:14 (UTC) ::Bonjour, ::Je m'en tape royalement de créditer ou non Wikipédia. Ce qui doit être créditer, ce sont les auteurs de l'article de Wikipédia. Que cela vous plaise ou non. ::Je remets donc l'ensemble des crédits en cas de nouveau retrait de votre part, je signalera le problème à l'hébergeur.--Bapti 20 mai 2008 à 16:41 (UTC) :::Déjà, mon petit bonhomme d'étudiant siences-poteux qui ne connait rien à rien, vous êtes poli. Secundo, vos menaces, habituelles des méthodes de voyou et d'intimidation sur wikipédia, n'ont aucun cours ici où vous n'êtes rien et n'avez aucun droit: vous pouvez contacter l'hébergeur, cela ne servira à rien, vous êtes en tort juridiquement ici et sur WP (droit d'auteur non respecté sur les 2 articles susmentionnés). Aucun tribunal français ne reconnaît votre "GFDL" (anglosaxon, pas licite en droit romain, retournez à vos études), uniquement le droit d'auteur/de la propriété intellectuelle que vous ne respectez pas sur WP. Les articles ayant été supprimés sur WP, ils sont tombés dans le domaine public, et il n'y a aucune obligation de citer les auteurs d'oeuvres supposées inexistantes: les mentions "importées de WP" sont même inutiles, seule est obligatoire la mention du site de FL pour l'antériorité sur son site. Dorénavant, le seul wiki à pouvoir faire valoir ses droits sur ces articles (GFDL ou autre) c'est ce wiki Art contemporain, jeune homme, que cela vous plaise ou non. Veuillez donc être plus explicite sur les raisons réelles qui vous amènent à venir ici pour y apposer le tampon WP alors que ces articles y ont été supprimés avec mépris, et faites respecter le droit d'auteur sur les articles précités (vous êtes "administrateur", ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile) : à défaut votre mauvaise foi ou vos motivations peu recommandables seront avérées et il n'y aura nulle raison de continuer ce dialogue: pour faire faire un pas à l'autre, jeune homme, apprenez aussi à en faire vous--même: ça s'appelle l'intelligence sociale, on a dû vous apprendre ça à l'école ou chez papa-maman :-). Nous avons déjà eu à subir durant 2 mois les inepties de vos Krrt/Foulish et Lerichard/Petite Fleur (faux nez, vous le savez..), alors la bande des zozos de WP, ça va bien, jeue homme. Dans l'attente je reverte tout et contacte par moi-même l'hébergeur et administrateur du site pour le prévenir de vos manipulations. Cdt --Kontrattak 20 mai 2008 à 18:10 (UTC) dans les 2 sens Mon coco, par ailleurs faux nez de PETite fleur qui vient de se démasquer, donc aussi de Krrt sur WP (dommage !), pas la peine de t'énerver avec tes "demandes express" de la reine d'angleterre pour intimider comme sur WP : je ne laisse rien passer tant que le droit d'auteur n'est pas respecté concernant FL (auquel tu vies encore directement nuire, ça va, on connait vos méthodes fielleuses) sur WP aux articles Anne Hidalgo et Stanislas Nordey. Tu rétablis d'abord les mentions légales en expliquant à ton demeuré de copain de Darkoneko qu'il n'a aucun droit de faire cela, et ensuite j'aurai de la mansuétude ici pour tes demandes ubusesques. Tu peux rameuter la terre entière: en tant que faux nez, tu peux être bloqué direct. Et si c'est une demande express de WIKIA à qui tu as mal expliqué les choses (à ta façon manipulation de petit admin de WP qu se croit tout permis parce qu'en plus il fait le nigaud à Science Po de province... pfft), qu'ils s'adressent directement à moi le contributeur principal et je discuterai avec eux EXCLUSIVEMENT. Mais ici ta crédibilité est archi nulle, et tes arguments inopérents. Voilà, fais ton boulot chez toi, et reviens ici ensuite, que ça te plaise ou non. --Kontrattak 25 mai 2008 à 16:53 (UTC) :# Je ne suis pas Petite fleur et encore moins votre coco. :# Il me semble que l'équipe de Wikia a été claire : si vous copiez un article de WP, VOUS devez créditer les auteurs. Que cela vous plaise ou non. :--Bapti 25 mai 2008 à 20:14 (UTC) ::# Vous êtes ce qui me chante: mon coco, mon neu neu, mon zozo ou quoi d'autre dans la mesure où vous n'êtes qu'un administrateur mal intentionné de WP qui veut faire régner sa loi ici sans la faire d'abord respecter sur WP et qui, en plus, n'est pas ici pour contribuer, mais en planque sournoise au bénéfice de WP. Et si vous remettez les interventions de PETite fleur comme si c'était les vôtres, tout le monde en tire les mêmes conclusiosn que moi, mon coco. ::# Venant de vous, le baratin juridique n'a aucune valeur et je vous répète que vous confondez tout. Donc, mêmes éléments: tant que le droit d'auteur n'est pas rétabli aux 2 pages d'articles mentionnés sur WP, vous n'aurez rien ici, que ça vous plaise ou non. Et comme vous n'êtes mandaté en rien par Wikia, ce que vous me dîtes ou un pet de coucou revient au même. Je ne discuterai qu'avec l'hébergeur directement, avec vous non tant que ce qui doit être fait ne l'a pas été, mon petit science poteux provincial :-). ::--Kontrattak 25 mai 2008 à 20:33 (UTC) Edit war I am a Wikipedia admin trying to enforce the GFDL on Wikia. There is an edit war at this page between users Bapti and Kontrattak. The later is trying to remove the list of Wikipedia authors of the original article, although the Wikia staff has expressively required that the list be mentioned or otherwise linked to, as per the GFDL. Vege102 26 mai 2008 à 14:39 (UTC) :#Vege 102 is another identity of always the same person (as he recognizet it on my PdD) = Bapti = PETite fleur = Foulish = Krrt, who is trying by other ways to disclaim FL as he did on wikipédia. So what to do with him ? :# There is no edit war: just an amazing forcing of this person pretending he is an administrator on WP (but not here: he do as he was so !). There is a wrong/abusive interpretation of GDFL: as soon as the articles are ejected fron WP, WP has no more rights upon. And I told him a few time that firts he must respect author's right of FL on WP (on articles Anne Hidalgo & Satnislas Nordey) where another administrator cancelled name of FL from books and laws he wrote ! They must first show the exemple before asking anything here, or WP will become the "big brother" of all wikis ! Sincerely and expecting to read you. --Kontrattak 26 mai 2008 à 14:56 (UTC) :: I have nothing to do with any of the users mentioned above, and never wrote that I am one of these users. Please (re-)read Sannse's post. The copyright of the article on Franck Laroze belongs to the authors of the article. They licensed it under GFDL. Wikipedia does not own any copyright, it merely redistributed the article. The fact that it stopped doing so does not allow you to use the content as public domain. It is not, and the only way you may redistribute the content is the GFDL. Vege102 26 mai 2008 à 15:51 (UTC) :::Wikipedia/you can't pretend appose GFDL on this article FL here (which is not recognized in french common law) before to firts repect author's rights on wikipédia for F. Laroze's works which are listed in articles "Anne Hidalgo" and "Stanislas Nordey": answer first to this question if you are really administrator on wikipédia ! --Kontrattak 26 mai 2008 à 15:57 (UTC) :::: As explained by Sannse, Wikia is hosted in the US, and GFDL applies. Wikipedia has little to do with this. Regarding the last part of your sentence, sorry, but I have no idea what you're referring to with the "Anne Hidalgo" article on Wikipedia. If you object to texts hosted on the Wikipedia site, please contact the Wikimedia foundation, or ask on the Wikipedia website. Vege102 26 mai 2008 à 16:11 (UTC) :::::If you are realy an administrator on wikipédia, you perfectly know what I am talking about (articles "Anne Hidalgo": 1 - author of a law project DADVSI-author's rights !!! - and "Stanislas Nordey":2 did by Darkoneko): either, you are the same lyer as written upon... So nothing here till wikipedia firts respect author's rights: I tell you for the last time. --Kontrattak 26 mai 2008 à 17:03 (UTC) :::::: Since you seem to feel so strongly about this (why?), I had a look at it. Not mentioning every author of a book is NOT copyright violation. Copyright violation concerns the illegal redistribution or reproduction of content. WP is not redistributing any of Franck Laroze's text. Furthermore, I see no moral rights violation occuring, either. Moral rights mainly concerns attribution of a re-distributed or re-used work, but once again Wikipedia is not redistributing any of Laroze's work, it merely links to source documents. It has no obligation to provide any more information (or advertize for Franck Laroze's work) in any way. Also note that whatever you are refering to on Wikipedia, is, in any case, irrelevant to Wikia. Claiming that a party purportedly infringed on Franck Laroze's rights (which is a case only Franck Laroze could bring to a court) does not give you any right whatsoever. Vege102 27 mai 2008 à 14:59 (UTC) :::::::Bla bla bla: it's an infraction to french author's rights, you are either a lyer, either not able to understand law specifications. Just do it, and then wa talk, but stop your forcing while telling so many bullshits. --Kontrattak 27 mai 2008 à 15:07 (UTC) :::::::: Seriez-vous à court d'arguments? Vege102 27 mai 2008 à 15:36 (UTC) :::::::::Sur les aspects juridiques, ils ont déjà largement été évoqués plus haut et vous connaissez ma position: je n'ai donc pas à les répéter. Pour le reste, personne ne semblant vous suivre ici - et vous considérant même comme indésirable (contribuez avant de façon significative comme je l'ai fait au lieu de n'intervenir qu'au profit de wikipédia), je vous conseille plutôt de faire d'abord votre boulot sur WP aux endroits mentionnés, et il est fort probable que ça s'éclaircisse ici d'un seul coup: faire respecter le droit d'auteur n'est pas si humiliant que ça, même pour un administrateur de WP. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. --Kontrattak 27 mai 2008 à 17:24 (UTC) :::::::::: Quel est votre position? Les problèmes de Wikipedia sur d'autres articles ne concernent en rien ce wiki, ni vous ni personne d'autre. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir décisionnaire sur Wikipedia, je ne fais qu'appliquer les décisions de la communauté. Concernant la licence GFDL, je vous mets les points sur les i: List on the Title Page, as authors, one or more persons or entities responsible for authorship of the modifications in the Modified Version, together with at least five of the principal authors of the Document (all of its principal authors, if it has fewer than five), unless they release you from this requirement. J'espère que vous comprenez que ceci n'est pas négociable, c'est une obligation légale, qui lie toute personne ou entité redistribuant un texte sous GFDL. En quoi cela vous géne-t-il d'ajouter les noms des auteurs en page de discussion? Vege102 27 mai 2008 à 18:46 (UTC) ::::::::::::Je ne vous montre pas le chemin pour savoir où vous mettre vos "points sur les i": relisez les échanges dessus avec votre faux nez Bapti, tout y est déjà dit. Pas de guerre d'usure avec moi. Légalité d'abord sur WP, ensuite on verra ici pour la complaisance: vu ce que vous avez fait subir à FL sur WP, et vous continuez ici avec vos demandes insistantes (en ce cas pourquoi avoir supprimé ces articles parfaitement valables pour ensuite venir y prétendre avoir quelque droit que ce soit ?), c'est la moindre, sinon des justices, du moins des équités. Ceci n'est pas négociable. Et, en tant que contributeur vous avez ausi tout pouvoir pour reverter ces effacements illégaux de Darkoneko, sans même vous crêper le chignon puisque vous ferez respecter le droit: si vous ne le faites pas, c'est de la mauvaise volonté, stop à votre baratin contributif, on sait comment se bidouille les cabales dans votre pétaudière d'ados attardés et de thésards fustrés. Et si ça vous déplaît, faites-moi sanctionner par l'hébergeur: j'attends toujours qu'il me tope et Greyman vous a déjà signifié implicitement ce qu'il pensait de votre démarche dont il se moque. Mais visiblement ce wiki, en terme d'élégance et d'intelligence, est bien supérieur à votre auge à cochons. Je verrouile: mettez vous ça dans le crâne, et mettez de l'huile et ça se débloquera immédiatement, vous verrez. Sinon, NADA. D'ici là, veuillez ne plus m'importuner sur ma PdD puisque vous n'avez même pas le courage d'héberger cette discussion sur votre PdD.--Kontrattak 27 mai 2008 à 22:19 (UTC) ::::::::::::: L'article est © ses auteurs, non Wikipedia. Wikipedia n'est que l'un des sites ayant redistribué l'article. Qu'il cesse de le redistribuer n'a aucune importance. Ce n'est pas parcequ'un auteur cesse de rendre un texte disponible qu'il perd ses droits dessus. D'autre part, c'est le droit le plus absolu de Wikipedia de ne pas re-distribuer un contenu, quel qu'il soit, pour n'importe quelle raison, et ce sans se justifier. Les personnes redistribuant un contenu GFDL sans respecter la licence en son pénalement responsable, vous n'avez rien à négocier sur ce point car c'est le droit. Vege102 28 mai 2008 à 07:10 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Pitoyables menaces... Cessez vos argumentations verbeuses et péremptoires sur ma PdD: j'ai été suffisamment clair, vous savez quoi faire pour que je vous entende. --Kontrattak 28 mai 2008 à 12:20 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur Wikipedia sinon l'application des décisions de la communauté. Si la communauté décide de rétablir l'article Franck Laroze, je le ferai volontiers. Encore une fois, ceci n'a rien à voir avec le problème de la licence GFDL non respecté sur ce wiki. Il s'agit d'une obligation légale, le respect du droit, c'est uniquement cela et rien que cela que je demande. Vege102 28 mai 2008 à 12:33 (UTC) Il n'a jamais été question de l'article Franck Laroze (qui est bien au chaud ici et non vandalisé par des faux nez complices d'administrateurs), mais de sreverts de Darkoneko contraires au droit d'auteur (moral: inaliénable et imprescriptible, tout co-auteur devant être cité en regard de l'oeuvre) dans les articles "Anne Hidlago" (1) et Stanislas Nordey (2). Arrêtez de nous prendre pour des imbéciles. --Kontrattak 28 mai 2008 à 13:36 (UTC) : Allons donc. Le droit moral de l'auteur n'oblige personne à mentionner un auteur à chaque détour de phrase. Le droit moral de l'auteur peut être invoqué si par exemple je prétends avoir moi-même écrit une oeuvre de X ou Y, il n'oblige pas à mentionner Laroze dans l'article d'Anne Hidalgo sous pretexte qu'il a co-écrit un vague rapport. Je vous rappelle que ces articles sont consacrés à Anne Hidalgo et Stanislas Nordey, pas à Franck Laroze. Et aussi, pour information, car ça ne semble pas être clair: tout ça n'est pas mon problème. Vous etes obligé de respecter la GFDL sur wikia, que ça vous plaise ou non. Vege102 28 mai 2008 à 14:49 (UTC) :: Toc toc ? C'est obligatoire Mr Krrt/Lerichard (puisque vous n'êtes pas Bapti: votre ton d'ignorant du droit et de petit infatué se reconnait immédiatement), l'administrateur Xic_667 vous le dit lui-même ici: wikipédia est donc bel et bien en infraction juridique, cela n'a rien à voir avce le sujet de l'article: dès qu'il y a mention de l'oeuvre, il y a citation obligatoire des co-auteurs, c'est le Ba-BA du droit d'auteur que vous ne maîtrisez absolument pas de façon manifeste. Donc tout le reste sur la GFDL (qui n'a rien de juridique), vous vous le mettez en papillottes... Je reverterai tout nouveau commentaire du même accabit, vous m'ennuyez: vous vous soumettez ou vous démettez, point. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de plus ici.--Kontrattak 28 mai 2008 à 15:42 (UTC) ::: Oh, that's fine, I thought you were Franck Laroze, but since you say you are the same as Kccc, that means you're not him. See you later, vieux brigand. Vege102 29 mai 2008 à 09:54 (UTC) ::::I never said I was FL or Kccc ! --Kontrattak 29 mai 2008 à 11:58 (UTC) From my talk page ::::Hi Kontrattak, mostly I haven't needed to :) except the time I posted on Filmcultes' page instead of yours by mistake - sorry about that! Rewriting is, of course, another thing that means that a Wikipedia notice isn't needed, so all sounds fine there. Thanks -- sannse (talk) 29 mai 2008 à 11:03 (UTC) Commentaire cordial Monsieur, Même à 61 ans, on fait des erreurs! Tout bien réfléchi, vous aviez raison en tout point. Rien ne justifie la mention des auteurs de l'article et de plus, cet "entrisme" des administrateurs de Wikipedia est détestable. Les admins de WP sont pour la plupart adolescents qui ne connaissent rien à la littérature contemporaine... L'article de WP a été utilisé comme source; il n'est absolument pas recopié sur ce wiki. Par conséquent, je milite maintenant avec vous, si vous le souhaitez, pour que l'on enlève toute mention de Wikipedia sur les articles de Wikia, et pour la restauration de l'article Franck Laroze sur WP-France. Cordialement, Vege102 2 juin 2008 à 21:43 (UTC) : Suite à votre insistance des dernières semaines, pour la mention GDFL-WP, nos échanges peu amènes et cela, pourriez-vous m'expliquer (ici ou par mail) les raisons de votre revirement qui, excusez-moi, a tout du gag, voire de la manipulation ironique ? SI vous êtes contributeur sur WP-France, vous pourriez commencer par y faire aussi respecter le droit d'auteur concernant cet auteur sur les pages "Anne Hidalgo"/ici et "Stanislas Nordey"/là (voir suppression abusive/illégale de "Darkoneko"), il me serait ainsi plus facile de croire à votre sincérité qui, toute belle soit-elle (quelle erreur auriez-vous donc commise, vous aviez l'air si sûr de vous ?), n'en semble pas moins pour l'instant "troublante" dans sa rapidité.... Quant à demander la restauration de la page FL sur WP-france, il me semble que vous pouvez le faire par vous-même, comme a récemment tenté de le faire un de ses anciens plus féroces détracteurs ayant aussi publiquement admis sa méprise (et avec grande dignité, malheureusement non suivie d'effets par les adolescents administratifs)... D'ici là, et à défaut d'explications de votre part sur ce surprenant revirement, vous comprendrez que je reste dubitatif--Kontrattak 3 juin 2008 à 01:03 (UTC) :: Je comprends vos doutes, et j'aimerai vous convaincre de ma sincérité. Paradoxalement, c'est après avoir vu mon "combat" "aboutir", que j'ai "vu les étoiles". La probité intellectuelle de ceux qui se sont retractés les honorent. J'aimerais faire partie de ceux-là, ceux qui ont dit "non". Maintenant tout est clair: un poète, dramaturge et DJ de l'envergure de Franck Laroze se doit d'avoir sa page sur Wikipedia (quand on pense que Yann Kerninon a sa propre page sur WP, no comment...). Si je puis vous êtes utile en quelque manière que ce soit, je n'hésiterai pas à le faire. Vege102 3 juin 2008 à 13:08 (UTC) ::: Hum hum... Je préférerais communiquer par mail, mais vous n'en avez pas mentionné: il vous reste donc les indications données plus haut (sur restitution citation FL dans 2 articles et procédure pour demande de restauration, pour lesquelles vous n'avez pas besoin de moi si vous allez contribuer sur WP de façon argumentée.. --Kontrattak 3 juin 2008 à 18:49 (UTC) Checking up Hey, Kontrattak. I'm just checking in to make sure everything has been going well with the site since you and I last communicated. Let me know :) Cheers, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']](Talk) 9 juin 2008 à 01:49 (UTC) : Hye, my friend ! So, there was a great edit war (you can read that here) with others identities (User:Bapti et User:Vege102: I didn't call you to block him, I was fedup with him and tou have others things to do :-) ) of always the same person who said he was an administrator of wikipedia (you see who I mean :-) ) about GFDL licence wikipedia on articles (always the same...) Franck Laroze - Nouvelles textualités et nouvelles technologies, & Théâtre postdramatique. It was not legal, like User:sannse said also) but finally User:Filmcultes put the histories of wikipedia author's in these articles (even if they were suppressed from wikipedia...). I let him do cause I respect him, but since neither "Bapti" or "Vege_102" contributed again... They were here only to disturb, but there are gone. SO, everything ok: thank's for asking ! Cheers. --Kontrattak 12 juin 2008 à 00:26 (UTC) ::That's enough: User:Vege102 (alias "Vertgris, Krrt, Foulish, Petite fleur you already blocked, etc) is still disturbing this wiki with same methods against always the same article (Franck Laroze) by pretending wrong things about GFDL (User:sannse said the same thing as me and User:Kropotkine_666 about that but he's still getting on our nerves...). Thank's. --Kontrattak 18 juin 2008 à 22:48 (UTC)